


In the Night

by AlairsQuill



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Historical, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlairsQuill/pseuds/AlairsQuill
Summary: John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton have sex.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	In the Night

John pushes me up against the wall. I let out a small whimper when I felt the impact. I reach my head up and kiss him passionately. He pins my hands over my head against the wall. I let out a small groan. He moves to my neck and sucks down my collar bone. I moan and push my erection against his leg, grinding upon him. He moves his hands from my wrists and slowly moves them down to my thrusting hips. He moves his mouth back to kissing my lips. I put my hands on his cravat and pulled it down in hopes to get more of his savory mouth. He unbuttoned my shirt and slid his hands under it. I moved my back away from the wall so I could take it off completely. He plays with the waistband of my pants to tease me. I throw my head back and bite my lip. I do not want the other aides to hear me. He goes back down to my neck.   
“Stop teasing” I manage to mutter out.   
He smiles and moves his hands to the small of my back pulling me closer. We stumble over to the bed and he lays me down, then straddling me. I take his shirt off, he palms me through my pants. I bite down on the inside of my lip to keep myself from being too loud.   
He reaches one hand up and cups my cheek “are you okay my dear boy?”  
I quickly nod my head in response. I feel my cheeks get warm, I know I am blushing. A strand of my curly russet hair falls on my face. I flip John over so I am on top of him. He lets out a small shy smile. I pin his wrists down and suck on his neck. He lets out a small moan, I love the sound of his moan. I grind up against his thigh. I move down and leave a trail of hickeys going to the waistband of his pants. I stop there and plant a small kiss above his pants on his lower abdomen. His waist moves upward and he whimpers. I move back up to his mouth slowly and kiss him. He flips us over so he is back on top of me.   
He gives me a mischievous smile and whispers in my ear “I’m going to make you scream”.  
“Jack-”   
My breath hitches when he moves his hand to my pants. He grabs the waist of my pants with his teeth and releases them. He pulls my pants down and I help him. He moves to my inner thigh and gives me hickeys there. He slowly moves higher with his intimate kisses. I only let one small moan escape my sealed lips. He moves up to my face and gives me a small kiss before smiling. I reach down and take his pants off, he helps me. He moves down and slowly removes my underwear. He puts his strong hand around my cock making me throw my head back and bite my lip harder. He moves up and down in a steady motion. My breathing is heavy. He replaces his hand with his mouth. He moves slowly, I thread my fingers into his blonde hair.   
“Faster” I murmur.   
He moves up and down at a quicker pace. I try not to scream as he bobs his head up and down.   
I whisper “Jack, fuck, I’m gonna cum”.  
He moves his head up and kisses my lips, I follow his mouth when he pulls away.   
He gives me a wide grin and moves some hair that was sticking on my face due to sweat. “Will you be able to keep quiet my love?”  
I swiftly shake my head, he moves back to stroking me with his hand. I cum, arching my spine and throwing my head back. I grip onto the bed sheets so I don’t scream and let the other aides know the sin we are committing. I let out a shaky breath and John kissed me.   
“Are you okay my dear boy?” he whispers.   
I smile and nod. He gave me a chaste kiss before grabbing a rag so he could clean us. He lays back down next to me on his side so he is facing me.  
“I love you, Jack.”  
“I love you too Alexander.”  
I kiss him, we break away and I snuggle into his chest. He holds me tightly to him as if I was a precious item bear to lose.


End file.
